User talk:Lozzy.94
Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ichthyosaurus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZEM (Talk) 15:06, 10 April 2010 Hi Alex, I'm on a vacation for the next week, so you and Alex are in charge. Please take good care for our site.MismeretMonk 16:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Toy lines I think we need a special Project to improve our toy pages. I've started it here: WikiaProject JP toys. On the talk page I've answered your question. MismeretMonk 21:34, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Jurassic Park III Park Builder You have the game JPIII Park Builder? Did you already had it or did you bought it because we needed pics? Is it a nice game? MismeretMonk 15:17, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hi Alex, I have made Toothless an admin last week. He has sticked with us for quite a while and made +200 constructive edits. I really thing he has got what it takes to be an admin. MismeretMonk 14:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) okay, good idea since me and you were the only active users. Lozzy.94 12:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Next featured article Please vote for the Featured Article of October. Don't chose an article just because it is about a cool dinosaur, but because it is a good article! Vandal If you see ANY sign of that vandal again, don't talk to it or wathever, immediately BLOCK that blockhead. The witch-hunt is opend.MismeretMonk 17:36, September 23, 2010 (UTC) YouTube Hi Alex, I'd proposed the id of a YouTube channel some time ago. THAT would really attract new users. Some idees of me for video's were: *The Lost World movie mistakes *Jurassic Park III movie mistakes *Tom's collection *Scientific possibility to recreate the dinosaurs *The announcement of all dinosaurs in Operation Genesis. But I lacked time and equipment to make one of these so far. But it would be great. MismeretMonk 11:35, August 22, 2010 (UTC) No problem i can create one Lozzy.94 11:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's best to make a few video's first and than create a YouTube channel. MismeretMonk 14:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Performance Thanks for all the constructive edits you've made. Add as much JPIII: Park builder images as you can get your hands on! You're right, this site is a ghost town, many people at JPLegacy don't take this place serious. But a Wiki is the best database system there is on the web, so it's better to support this wiki than a crowded JP fansite that uses a database system that is out of time. Ihope you share this vision. Due to your excellent performance you've gained the rank of Administrator! If you have great plans for this wiki, well make them real right away. But don't forget to inform me and Purple when you're about to do something great. MismeretMonk 08:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) thanks so much for this i really apreciate it , i think this wiki can be so much more and i will do my best to make sure that happens.Lozzy.94 13:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow! You've figured out how to make polls! Great!!!!MismeretMonk 12:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Dinopedia Hi Alex, sorry I've undone all your hard work on the Quetzalcoatlus article, but your edit ruined the infobox, so... As for the dinosaurs without articles, I've started the WikiaProject Dinopedia with the aim to make an article for each dinosaurs and to set good standards for these dinosaur articles. MismeretMonk 20:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Lozzy.94, Thanx you deleted all that Wikipedia-copy-past info of the Diplodocus article. It was about time that someone did it. MismeretMonk 06:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I've seen you making some very good edits to creature artcles. I've started a WikiaProject. Jurassic Park wiki:WikiaProject Dinopedia. The aim of this project is to set good standards for creature articles. Would you like to take a look and say what you think of the standards I described there? Thanx anyway, MismeretMonk 12:49, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Is this you? He Lozzy.94, is this user the same as you: Lozzy94 ? Lozzy, would you be so kind to give an answer at Talk:Deinonychus#Velociraptor information? MismeretMonk 13:04, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Lozzy, i've again replaced info about the Velociraptors. 2 meters long Velociraptors from the novels can be found at Velociraptor mongoliensis, and the 3-4 meters long raptors from the movies can be found at Velociraptor antirrhopus. I think this is the best, if you don't agree plz first talk about it at Talk:Velociraptor before undo something. MismeretMonk 08:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) askjurassicpark Hey try visiting http://askjurassicpark.answers.wikia.com/ you can ask questions related to Jurassic Park and answer others' questions aswell. It's new but already have alot of questions so please visit :) Park Pedia on fb Hey there did you know that Park pedia now has a facebook. Please if you do have facebook add Park Pedia *go to facebook home page *type on search box: Park Pedia *you will see the Park Pedia logo *click and add Park Pedia Thanks THE8PURPLE2 01:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) kool thanksLozzy.94 01:58, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Two accounts Hi Lozzy, Is this: User:Lozzy94 your second account? If you tell me which it is, I'll delet it. MismeretMonk 12:24, August 18, 2010 (UTC) and how did u becom an admin so quick?THE8PURPLE2 11:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Is Lozzy an admin? Where? MismeretMonk 12:24, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : :first of all yes i need you to delete lozzy94 : :second of all am i an admin?Lozzy.94 14:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I dunno what you do in your spare time, but you're not an admin here. MismeretMonk 14:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :: ::im a little confused , i never said i was.Lozzy.94 14:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe Marion didn't knew what he said. MismeretMonk 14:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::who is the admin by the way MismeretMonk or THE8PURPLE2 --Lozzy.94 15:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::They're both admins, but MismeretMonk is also the Bureaucrat. Look here: Maintenance crew. ParkPedia 15:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::: wait now im confused :s any way Lozzy is bow an adminTHE8PURPLE2 10:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC) congrats congrats on being a new admin we need new ideas can u leave me a message if u have any ideas on making Park Pedia more exciting and ill do my partTHE8PURPLE2 10:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) well im trying to focus on 2 things trying to get 1000 articles :1000 articles, we need these articles, so that's straightforward. MismeretMonk 11:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) and attracts more members from other jurassic park fan sites also is there a way to make only members can edit articles.Lozzy.94 14:01, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :You can do that by pushing on the protect button above a page.MismeretMonk 11:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ??????????????? im not sure we should that DNN news land is whats happening on this wiki the article about JP 4 has all the news bout it any way nothing is new on jp 4, but if there are/is any major news then ur welcome to post it on DNN NEWS LAND could you sign your messeges so its easier to repond just press the "signature" icon THE8PURPLE2 11:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) OK cool but think maybe u should make it, im to busy these days it would be a good idea THE8PURPLE2 09:55, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Why? Hey Lozy heres a little riddle who has a keyboard and wants too know why you deleted his pages this guy right here how could you Lozy what did I do too you I worked very hard on that page and it was too about the movies it was about how dinosaurs and humans help eachother in the movies just because you don't like it dosen't mean you can delete it ok so tell me why did you do it? most of the stuff on it wasnt correct. for example the trex in jp3 attacked the spino coz it was in his terrotory and probaly was protecting his food and really didnt give a shit about the humans. sorry but i dont know what dinosaur movie your watching but in jurassic park humans and dinosaur didnt have that much of an interaction other than one trying to eat the other.Lozzy.94 11:38, August 31, 2010 (UTC) how do i change my user picture i'll need your help i can't figure it out please help me. how do i change my user picture i'll need your help i can't figure it out please help me. just put your mouse over your picture and click changeLozzy.94 01:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) How? How how do you make a info table Charcter The info box is for a character's info. height, eye color, etc. Indianasean 16:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) hey hey alex ive been busy for some time and i havnt edited on park pedia for awhile so im just asking if Park Pedia has a you tube channel coz i really think it would be goood since we have fb already so just messege me if u think its a good idea THE8PURPLE2 04:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) tnx hey its me again is there anything you want me to do, to fix or any info i could give you, if there is then just tell me coz i dnt know wat to do THE8PURPLE2 01:19, October 2, 2010 (UTC) contibuting to the dino pedia project could really help. Lozzy.94 05:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) WHY! WHY WERE MY POLLS DELETED? because there is a ranking system at the bottom of every article, and your polls were just stupid. Lozzy.94 06:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) "Ass" is NOT an offensive word. It can also refer to Donkeys. >_> Fuck ,Shit, Balls. see i dont care about swear words , i just dont want a bad ass meter on dinosaur articles , nut you can put in on talk pages.Lozzy.94 08:12, October 3, 2010 (UTC) OK YOU HAVE A POINT CENSOR THOSE WORDS BEFORE I BAN YOU! ad how are yo going to ban me. Lozzy.94 08:12, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Er....... WHY! Again! Why did you delete the Real Life Jurassic Parks Category!? because it wasnt nessasary, and it only lead to your home page where it has an impossible idea to bring back dinosaurs. Lozzy.94 10:21, October 7, 2010 (UTC) What impossible idea? :Sorry to interfere, but I expect this will become an unnescessary long argument. Our Vandal's idea to recreate the dinosaurs is a methods that according to many scientists might work. Lee M. Silver, Jack Horner and many more have written about the possibility to change the gene expression of birds to make it express ancestral traits. It this way we could change a chicken into a Gallimimus or a raptor. But all this hasn't got anything to do with wether or not our Vandals articles shouldn't be deleted. MismeretMonk 08:10, October 8, 2010 (UTC) STOP CALLING ME VANDAL! I rarely vandal anymore. you shouldnt be vandaling at all go get a life .Lozzy.94 09:53, October 8, 2010 (UTC) wikia thats the new wikia look i know it looks dull.THE8PURPLE2 10:35, October 7, 2010 (UTC) what do you mean the new wikia look, can we still change it backLozzy.94 10:36, October 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: wiki leaderboard! You know what, it's so unjust that I never got batches for the 1.000 edits I made before the batches where activated. If I had, I would still be towering above you two :) MismeretMonk 22:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I was trying to take your place. Got to start editing now... Toothless99 14:44, October 18, 2010 (UTC) 1,210 I got another Silver Badge, so now I have 1,210 points! REQUEST I would like you to protect my ENR page to prevent future vandalisim. :) Don't worry! It's a sub page! Make it so only sysops can edit it. I will no longer be able to edit it, but I will tell admins when they need to do an edit. Poll outcome Can you please write the outcome of your new-super-predator-poll in DNN newland? MismeretMonk 22:46, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Everything Has A Canon Basically I mean anything can be Canon. So toy lines can have their own Canon. The rest can't, but toy lines are not Trespasser, Films or Novels. Trespasser only has Canon because it mentions Canon stuff. So there should be a Toy Line Canon. :) Voting Time Hey Lozzy listen I need your help making a voting poll for the fanon before 11/15/10 please let me know if you can do it because we need you to help with the voting. The candidates are *MismeretMonk *Dr.Mollica *THE8PURPLE2 nar ill past. Lozzy.94 22:22, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Give me 1 good reason why you can't let me be an admin except for the vandal thing cause I am sorry about that besides you oh me from calling me retarded and talking about my page like that and you never responded to my Isla Sorna survival vs Jurassic Park T.V series. And if you can't give me one good reason that doesn't have to do with the badges than thats black mailing. Plz let me be an admin I have 3 good reasons why you should *I work hard on pages that you sometimes delete. *I am #1 on this wikia. *MismeretMonk and ME are the only reason the fanon isn't abandoned anymore. And what did I ever do to you I'm serious tell me what I ever did to you and every time I ask you you never respond because somehow the messages are gone did you delete them. Come On!!!! They only reason I wanted to get badges was so you guys would take me seriously and your always being so mean to me I'm only 11 and that is a pretty good excuse for an apoligy because you still never answered what I did to you I even apoligized for vandilizing to you and I thought we could be friends and I even gave us some ideas to make this wiki more popular like doing that war thing on the fanon but if you really want me to leave but lets not forget the one who deleted the pages of mine like Dinosaur & Humans and Jurassic Park President which has nothing to do with an admin like we can't do stuff for fun but it had stuff to do with the series you even deleted half of my walkthroughs that i did. I'm not trying to be mean but have you ever considered about how people feel can't you just be mature enough to let us be friends if not please let me know and I'll leave for good if you want me gone that bad. By the way I'm making a new fan film that will come out on dvd soon called Jurassic Park:Remake so check it out. JP TV show Hey listen if you forgive me about the badge thing I decided to be your director but let me know when it starts and what I do for my job.Brandon Mollica 21:47, November 16, 2010 (UTC) this isnt going to be for a long time, i have to finish school then go to uni and do a film making course or something, then start off doing low budget tv shows then when i get enough money get the rights from universal to make the tv show. its not going to happend till another 10 - 15 years. and if i need a director i would want someone whos directed movies and tv shows before. Lozzy.94 07:34, November 17, 2010 (UTC) surprised I must say I'm surprised about your edit to Triceratops. What was that about? Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 19:34, December 9, 2010 (UTC) what edit? Lozzy.94 12:58, December 10, 2010 (UTC) : That edit. You put a gallery featuring SR's picture, a kaiyodo trike and a Jp character. Please don't tell me someone's hacked into your account and done that edit... I know, weird. Better change your password just in case. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 21:34, December 10, 2010 (UTC) JP Legacy Is JP Legacy free? I am thinking of making an account there. Don't lie or I will kick your ass to the other end of the universe. of course its free. and i hope you dont talk that way to people in real life. Lozzy.94 03:03, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Don't lie. what do you want from me! im simply telling you its for free to join if you dont believe me just check yourself.Lozzy.94 09:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I want your JP Legacy password. :) I'm Back thumb|left|300px